You must love me
by Samandjackforever
Summary: What will happen to SG1 when they find out one of their friend's is dying? Sam and Jack pairing, daniel and Janet pairing, Major Character death


Summary- When a key member of the SGC is dying, a member that is important to SG-1, what will happen?

A/N- Sam and Jack, Daniel and Janet. Major Character death. Takes place after HEROS Part1 and 2, janet didn't die on the mission! YAY!

You must love me

Chapter1- Death sentence

Janet sat in her office thinking about the mission that occurred 5 days ago, thinking about how she cheated out of death. Remembering how panicked daniel sounded after she was hit.

Every time she would get a moments peace she would always feel like shit because she would always think that maybe that blast was meant to kill her. Then she would just shake it off as a silly thought.

Janet leaned back in her chair and sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes. Maybe she could finally get some rest,

"Doctor, there's a patient here to see you." A nurse told her, "thank you betty, I'll be there in a moment." Janet told the nurse, who nodded her head and left. When janet was sure she was alone again, she sighed, 'ok, maybe these people don't like me to sleep!' Janet thought as she got up and walked out of her office.

"OWWW!" Jack screamed as he clutched his knee, which was busted open. "Ok, can someone please explain to me how he managed this one?" Janet asked frustrated that was the second time today! "Mr. I love attention, tried to jump down fourteen steps with stitches and busted his knee!" Sam exclaimed.

"Men are such pains in the asses but, through thick and thin I love my pain in the ass!" Sam exclaimed as she poked jacks knee receiving a grunt of pain as a response. Janet smiled at the two, 'if only me and daniel were together!' Janet thought sadly.

She took care of Jack's knee and told him to stay in bed this time. She would soon learn that was a big mistake. "DOC! I'm bored!" jack yelled for the millionth time it seemed that night.

So, Janet came out of her office looking like she got ran over by an eighteen wheeler. "You have more then enough stuff to keep you quite and if those don't work, SLEEP!" She yelled as she turned with a huff and left the infirmary.

The more janet walked, the dizzier she seemed to get. She was so tried. "Hey, Janet!" Daniel said as he passed her in the hallway, "Hi." Janet said barely a whisper. "Whoa, you OK? Don't get me wrong but, you don't look so good." Daniel said concerned. "I'm fi…" was all janet had the chance to say before her eyes slid shut and her knees gave way.

Luckily, Daniel caught her before she hit the ground, "Janet! Janet, can you hear me!" daniel asked her frantically as he shook her, when she didn't respond daniel picked her up and sprinted to the infirmary.

_At the infirmary-_

"help! I need help here!" Daniel yelled, no one came, they were all on brake. "Daniel, relax. I'm fine!" janet said weakly as daniel set her down on an empty bed. "Janet, your not fine, your so pale, and you feel so cold. Where the hell is everyone!" Daniel yelled and janet winced, after all she did still have a headache.

"Daniel, they're all on brake, please don't yell." Janet said and the panic in Daniel's eyes softened as they gazed into her warm brown eyes. Just then, a doctor came into the room and rushed over. "I'm sorry, we were on brake! What happened?" The doctor Heather explained and asked.

"it's alright doctor," Janet told her, "I just passed out in the hallway earlier, just take a blood sample and check it for anything, OK?" Janet asked as she held out her arm, and then heather took the sample.

"I'll check this, it will only take a minute with this new machine that we got! It's great!" Heather exclaimed as she put the vial of blood into the machine.

_Later on-_

The machine grinded to a stop and Heather came back and looked at the screen. "There seems to be more antibodies in your blood then normal," Heather said as she turned around only to see janet curled in a tight ball on the bed in pain. "Janet, what's wrong, where do you feel pain?" Heather asked.

Janet just pointed, "Oh, god! Doctors emergency MRI stat!" Heather yelled as she started to roll Janet away, "Wait, where's Dr. Jackson?" Heather asked and Janet pointed to the bathroom, heather nodded and wheeled janet away.

Daniel walked out of the bathroom only, to panic…….again. "Where's janet?" He asked in an almost calm tone. "She's in MRI right now. So, please relax, please!" the nurse said with a smile. That didn't ease his mind.

_Later-_

They rolled janet back in, who was now more relaxed. At least there was no more pain.

Daniel rushed to her side, "Janet where did you go?" Daniel asked as he noticed the IV that was now attached to her arm. "Daniel relax, it's just pain killers, they had to do an emergency MRI. I got this unbelievable pain in my……" Janet's sentence was cut short as Heather came in with a pale face.

"Excuse me, Dr. Fraiser?" Heather interrupted. Janet looked at her, "what is it heather? You look like your about to go into shock." Janet said as she went into Doctor mode and tried to get up to help but, was stopped by Daniel. "We got the results of your MRI……" Heather trailed off as she walked up, placed the results on the table by the bed and walked away.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Daniel said as he handed Janet the folder containing the results.

(A/N- I was going to put this in another chapter but then the chap would be too short because if I would put the results in a different chap it would be the results and the results only, not how she would deal with it afterward.)

Janet opened the results and read them, "Oh god…." Janet said in a shocked voice as she almost let go of the papers. "Janet, what is it?" Daniel asked in a concerned tone. "I have……cancer." Janet said with an almost disbelieving tone.

"Where?" Daniel asked with hope in his voice that it would be somewhere where they could cut it out. "My….." Was all Janet could say before the poor doctor reached out to Daniel in a huff of tears. Daniel held janet close to him, she laid her head on his chest and sobbed, "Oh Daniel!" Janet cried as Daniel stroked her hair lovingly. "Janet, Where?" He asked again, she looked him in the eyes, "My ovaries." Janet told him as she held him tighter.

Daniel was at a loss, not having a clue what to say, he just held her until her tears ran dry.

She looked up at him with a unsure smile, "Thanks." Janet said and daniel looked at her confused, "For what?" Daniel asked as he wiped the remaining tears from her face, "For being here for me." Janet said as daniel nodded, "Always, You want to know why?" Daniel asked as janet nodded her head, he added in the question because 1)he finally has the nerve to tell her and 2) because he didn't want to sound like jack.

"Because," Daniel took a breath, "I love you." Daniel said. Janet, at first, didn't know what to do, her body was sort of in a 'wow he loves me' shock. "I love you too." Janet finally said as she got her mouth to work again. Daniel leaned in and janet braced herself for the best moment in confessing love….the kiss.

Janet felt like she was in heaven, the feeling of his lips against hers was amazing! At first it was a kiss of confession and sweetness but it then turned into a kiss of lust and desire.

Suddenly, janet felt sadness wash over her, she broke off the kiss. "What's wrong?" Daniel asked breathlessly as tears came down Janet's face again. "Daniel, I'm at the final stage of ovarian cancer and finally something I've always wanted comes true! In a few months it will be taken away from me!" Janet said as she, safely, removed the IV and stood up. "Is this the price I have to pay god? My life for just a few months of bliss loving this man?" Janet said as she pointed to daniel while looking up, "WHAT DID I DO GOD?" Janet asked as she raised her hands in the air, man was she fed up with her luck.

Daniel got up and walked over to her, "Janet, Relax!" Daniel exclaimed as Janet made her hands into fists and started to cry, "Don't you tell me to relax! I've just been handed my fucking death sentence!" Janet exclaimed and Daniel's eyes went wide, janet never cursed.

Then, janet grabbed her abdomen in pain, "The pain killers are in the drawer." Janet said as she tried to walked over to them, failing and nearly falling, but daniel caught her and placed her on the bed.

Daniel got her the painkillers and she took them without a seconds thought. Soon after she started to feel better, "Feeling better?" Daniel asked and Janet nodded obviously happy for that. "You know I will be here with you till the very end." Daniel said with tears in his eyes and janet looked at him with watery eyes as well, "I know, lets just not talk about that ok?" Janet asked and daniel nodded his head. "I love you." Janet said as she hugged daniel. "I love you too." He replied.

Right now Janet didn't want to worry about what the future held in store, right now she just wanted to lay with the man she loves and FINALLY get some sleep.

END—until the next chap

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAP! So be nice and review, the more comments I get will be the better and flames will be used to make smores! I love smores!


End file.
